


Into the Under

by FloralTeaBunny



Series: Into the Under [Undertale/Underfell Sans/Frisk] [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Fluff, Papyrus/Mettaton - Freeform, Sans/Frisk - Freeform, Underfell, Undertale Spoilers, Undyne/Alphys - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralTeaBunny/pseuds/FloralTeaBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk finds herself in the underground. Monsters, really are as scary as the stories write. </p><p>A story loosely based off the Underfell AU.</p><p>Older Frisk x Sans</p><p>Haters gonna hate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howdy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first time writing since high school, and as a trades person, damn that seems forever ago. I will update every other day unless something real world interrupts.
> 
> Please enjoy, feedback is more than welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Check out my profile for social media, and some other cool stuff!

Frisk's eyes fluttered open, squinting up into the sunlight pouring down around her.

'Where...?'

She closed her eyes once more as memories flooded back to her. She'd been hiking, alone, and was... chased? Yes, was it a bear? A person? She couldn't remember, or had she never known for certain? She knew she'd fallen, it had been getting dark by the time she thought she'd escaped her pursuer, and with a single step backwards, the soft ground beneath her feet gave way, allowing her to be swallowed whole by the mountain top.

With a deep heavy breath of musky cavern air, she wiggled her toes, then her fingers. Finally upon concluding she did in fact have all her limbs, and to her surprise they were all functional, sat herself up, deciding to take a quick look around.

The sun, luckily, illuminated the cavern quite well. The dirt and stone trailed up for what seemed like eternity, until finally the walls opened up into a beautiful blue abyss filled with floating white cotton candy clouds.

A scowl crept its way onto Frisk's face, 'Really?' she thought to herself, she placed a hand to the ground, ready to push herself up and start climbing. She paused however, abruptly realizing how strangely soft the ground was, her eyes, fell upon the golden bed of flowers. Had flowers seriously broken her fall? she wondered quite amazed.

She pinched the stem of one of the tiny blooms, and carefully broke it from the plant, she lifted it, giving a small sniff. It smelt sweet, and fresh, had it rained not too long ago? The mouth of the cave was sure to be too soft, and slick to climb.

Deciding to search her other options, she finally stood herself up. It was only moments later she'd found a large archway, old stone with a thin layer of lush green moss.

"What is this doing somewhere like here?..." Frisk's voice caught her off guard, as if she were hearing her own voice for the first time. Brushing it off rather quickly she peered through the entry. It was also lit up enough for her eyes to explore. This room was rather damp, and empty, all except for a wilted golden bloom growing in the center of the room.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Frisk took a few steps in, the flower stiffened to the sound of oncoming footsteps, far to subtly for Frisk to notice.  
Behind the flower, she knelt down, and carefully reached to brush her fingertips against one of the many tattered petals attached to the plant.  
As soon as contact was made, the plant seemingly jerked away from her touch, whipping around by the stem to lash a vine against her hand, with a startling hiss erupting from it's mouth- wait? Mouth?

"I-I-..." Frisk stuttered eyes wide with shock, she instinctively lifted her hand to her mouth, eyes flicking down for only a second to catch the warm red liquid streaming from where the plant had struck her.

"Don't- Get. Back." the creature demanded, with a ferocious expression. Frisk did as told stumbling back, falling onto her bottom.

"Who- what- I'm sorry- I didn't know." she stumbled over what to say, not only was there an angry flower in front of her, it'd just hit her.

The flower's eyes seemed to instantly soften, "Did you just.... Apologize, to ME?" he seemed to be in disbelief.

"Well, yes?" Frisk's expression softened, her voice noting her confusion.

"Well..." the flower smiled softly, seemingly embarrassed, "Let's start over." he stretched a vine towards her slowly, as not to startle the human.  
"Howdy," he greeted, "My name's Flowey. Flowey the flower."

Carefully, Frisk extended a hand, gripping the vine to help pull herself from the ground, "Nice to meet you Flowey." she smiled back unsure, "My name is Frisk."

The flower, although now seeming less threatening, was still acting rather shifty,

"Nice to uh, meet you." Flowey was peering off down another corridor, "Listen, Human- I mean, Frisk," he caught himself, "We should get moving, It isn't really safe here," he grimaced, "Well, I mean, it isn't really safe anywhere." Flowey's leaves quivered lightly, "Toriel, she might come here, any minute, she hasn't done her morning check for humans, and well, let's just say we'd rather not be here when she does come around." he insists.

Frisk raises a questioning brow, "How are you supposed to go anywhere?" she asks, hoping he wouldn't take offence.

"Frisk, if you go through this door, and make your way through the runes, you'll find a big old tree." to Frisk it seemed this flower knew the area better than a stationary person should. "You'll find some old plant pots there, find one, and bring it here." he instructs, "If you hear anything, or anyone, HIDE." He seemingly shrieked the last part, his eyes widening, leaving Frisk more confused than informed.

The flower cowered, eyes filled with dread as a shadow seemed to engulf Frisks form, her own eyes widened, and she turned, carefully, to face the tall towering monster behind her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading, hopefully you've enjoyed, I will be writing regularly, this chapter is actually kind of short for my liking.


	2. My Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds herself doubtful of the small flower shes just only met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy aggressive characters. That's all I'll say for now.
> 
> Please feel free to check out my profile, I've got some extra info there for anyone interested.
> 
> If you enjoy- feel free to leave Kudos, comments, and so on.
> 
> Enjoy!

Frisk's nervous eyes met the dull violet ones staring back at her, an immediate chill making its way down her spine.

The creature before her was clearly female, tall, and covered in a milky white fur which appeared soft to the touch, but frisk knew better than to try that again. Her hand stung ever so slightly as she recalled the lashing she'd recieved from the flower known to her now as Flowey. 

A smile slowly crept its way into the woman's stoic expression, warm, and welcoming almost. It didn't really make Frisk feel anymore comfortable, if anything it made her even more uneasy.

"Hello, my child." her voice was smooth as velvet, each word spoken clearly, "You seem to have had quite a fall." she ignores the cowering flower, and gestures to the dirt and mud coating Frisk's clothing.

Frisk's eyes break her gaze only for a moment, and rest upon her sweater, it was a plain baggy periwinkle sweater with two fuschia stripes across the torso, or at least it had been. It was now a muddied brown, damp, and chilly, her blue denim shorts were also quite damp, clinging to her in an uncomfortable fashion, her socks felt warm, in her snug sneakers, they somehow had made it down okay.

"You must be cold." she caught Frisk's attention breaking the gaze from her sopping clothing. "Please, come with me," She uses a hand to gesture towards the path Flowey had suggested I travel. "I can feed you, and shelter you in my home..." she trails off.

Frisk takes a moment to think, The flower had warned her to refrain from speaking to this woman, however, He'd been the one to attack her in the first place...

"Sure..." Frisk's words came out slowely, cautiously, as she cast a glance to the flower, who was now looking up to her in dis-belief.

Toriel's gaze followed her own, and rested on the flower with an ice cold glare.

"Come, my child." she soothed, "I, Toriel, will guide you through the ruins."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a half hour later before Frisk and Toriel came upon the large old tree Flowey had described to her, they'd traveled mostly in silence, leaving Frisk feeling uncomfortable, her suspicions never leaving her. 

"We have arrived, child." she motions to the old stone building before them, it looked smooth, and dry, chalky beige in color. "Please, come inside." she insists motioning to the door with a free hand, the other moves to Frisk's back. 

"S-sure." Frisk feels Toriel's hand place itself firmly on her back, forcing her forward. She complies, and enters the building.

Once inside she notices its actually a rather warm and welcoming home, her nerves settle, and she turn to Toriel who's eyeing her warily.

"There is a bedroom down the hall to the right, I'm sure you can find some clean clothes there." she trails off absent mindedly.

Frisk doesn't seem to notice, "Thank you," she pauses, "I'll go change." she makes her way to the room, turning to see Toriel had entered another, opposite to the bedrooms.

Cautiously, Frisk makes her way down the hallway, curiousity getting the best of her. She stops at the end of a hallway to take a good look in the mirror, she was filthy, coated in dried mud, with tufts of grass tangled in her messy shoulder length dark brown hair. she reached up raking her fingers through her hair in attempts to loosen some knots.

With a quick sigh, she makes her way to the bedroom she'd been asigned. The door creaked open eerily as if it'd been closed off for ages, she flicked on the light switch, and made her way over to a wooden wardrobe off to a corner. Upon pulling it open it reveals to her an assortment of brown shorts, and green sweaters with yellow stripes. She took a moment to stare, feeling a little dissatisfied with her options, before giving in. Grabbing the clean garments, she sets them on top of the wardrobe.

Frisk was sure she'd seen a room off to the side, and prayed to herself it was a washroom with a working shower, she peeked out from the doorway, before darting over to the room at the end of the hall, flicking on a switch to illuminate the dark small room before her.

A breath of relief, she was right, before her was a tidy small washroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a much needed hot shower, Frisk, warm, and rejuvinated made her way over to the room Toriel had retreated to upon their arrival.

"Toriel...?" she called out in a hushed tone, there was no reply.

She entered the living area to find it empty, her eyes scanned the room, finding nothing too out of the ordinary, a warm fire crackled in the center of the room. Off to the side, she could see a kitchen entry.

She peeked in to find Toriel working away in the kitchen, on who knows what. 

Shrugging, Frisk decides to venture around the house, all the while, images of a terrified Flowey replaying in the back of her mind. Should she go get him? She wondered.

Something in the back of her mind screamed at her, telling her to get him, the other screamed at her to find a way out of here. Brushing these thoughts aside, she explored the home with no interruption from the busy Toriel.

This home, it seemed too out of place, to perfect.

Frisk, gathering up her courage, finally gave in and decided to venture downward, down the large staircase in the main hall. She'd been curious since her arrival only hours earlier, It seemed ominous, dangerous even, and so, she'd saved it for last.

With each step downwards, she became more chilled, more anxious, and more Determined. Each step seemed to echo down the stone path now before her, her hands shook uncomfortably, her breath shakey, something felt wrong.

A hand extended from behind roughly gripping her shoulder, causing her to jump, and let out a small shreik.

"Child." the voice called, "Please. refrain from playing here." the voice, Toriel's, was cold, firm, and dangerous, striking Frisk's heart with a sharp sense of fear.

"I understand." She attempted to sound confident, and steady, but it came out more like a whimper.

"Good, let's return upstairs." she states, shoving Frisk in the direction they'd come from, "I've made some dinner, desert as well." her expression softened, although her eyes remained dark.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hopefully you guys have been enjoying this, there's much more to come, I've actually got the next 1-2 chapters written and edited, but I'm keeping myself ahead in case I have to take a day off writing. 

Remember to Kudos, or leave a comment if you've enjoyed! And look forwards to more soon.


	3. True Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goat mom isn't as nice as Frisk originally though. tsk tsk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I did it, don't hate me, lol.
> 
> Please remember to leave a Kudos if you enjoy- I love reading comments as well as feedback!
> 
> My profile has extra links if interested.
> 
> Thanks!

Frisk had gladly, accepted Toriel's cooking, it seemed quite delicious, an assortment of root vegetables, as well as some type of meat she dared not question. All cooked up into a delicious stew, and for desert, a delicious butterscotch, cinnamon pie.

Night had fallen, and Frisk lay awake on the soft bed in her guest room, waiting for an opportunity to make her way back into the ruins. Once she was certain Toriel was asleep, she crept from bed, tiptoeing to the front door, ready to head back out. She opened the door slowly, as not to make any noise, before making a run into the darkness. 

It wasn't long before she came into the clearing where the old dried out tree stood tall. Panting, she leaned her back against the trunk, catching her breath before beginning her hunt. Her eyes scanned the dark ground, searching among the many smashed flower pots for something usable.

It took a while, but finally, after sifting among many large broken pieces of clay, she found herself a small pot, chipped, but a suitable container none the less, her hopes high, she made her way deeper into the ruins, searching for the spot she'd met her floral friend.

"Flowey?" she called out in a whisper, her voice echoed through chilly air, her eyes scanning the ground.

Finally, they came to rest upon a familiar wilted lump in the opening before her.

"Flowey!" her voice called out, louder than she'd intended, startling both herself, and the flower before her, he jerked towards her direction with a shocked expression.

"You- You're alive?" he gasped out in awe, "I was sure you'd be dead!" his leaves flailed lightly as Frisk knelt beside him, setting the pot gently beside her.

"Dead?" Frisk retorts unamused, "Why would I be-" she was cut off by Flowey.

"Toriel is crazy." he insists, "SHE is the one who did this to me." he growls angrily waving his wilted leaves around.

"Why?" Frisk asked with caution, "She seems nice..."

"Nice? REALLY?" His expression became sinister, "Here in this place- NICE doesn't exist." he hisses fiercely, "Here in the under ground, it's KILL or BE KILLED." His frown deepens when Frisk's expression doesn't falter.

"We'll see about that.." She starts to claw at the dirt around Flowey's roots, slowly digging him from the earth. Once she successfully relocates him into his new mobile home, she returns her attention to his wandering gaze.

"Where do we go from here?" she asks as she rubs her dirty hands on the shorts she'd just borrowed.

"There's only one way out." he grimaces, "The basement."

Frisks eyes widen a little, and Flowey grins, "So you've seen it?" he inquires, 

"Seen what?" she raises an eyebrow.

"The gate. The only way to exit the ruins." his expression became that of concern, "Don't tell me the bitch--"

"Toriel." you corrected,

"She better not have destroyed it." he hissed with a horrid expression.

Frisk, Flowey's pot in hand, had begun their journey back to the house, making small talk the whole way there, avoiding personal questions, mearly making comments on how 'lovely' the ruins looked this time of night.

The door to Toriel's home opened slowly as they snuck their way back in, Frisk's eyes immediately glued to the staircase. Flowey's leaves flailed urging her to hurry, to get down stairs before Toriel decided to wake.

The two swiftly made their way down, successfully reaching the bottom without so much as a peep. Frisk didn't bother to sneak once her shoes hit the stone floor. She broke into a dash, flowey shouting directions to her as she ran.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed past her, catching her off guard. The firey hot blast hitting the stone next to where she'd stumbled hitting the wall with her shoulder. It smoldered, charring the stone a sickening black.

"T-Toriel," she shouted with widened eyes. 

Toriel's eyes met her own, with a sinister grin plastered across her face.

"Child, look what you've made me do." she gestures to the charred wall, "I didn't want to have to play the bad guy." she speaks softly, melodically, as a mother would a baby. "But you left me NO CHOICE." 

The last words dripped with venom, leaving Frisk frozen dead in her tracks, it wasn't until Flowey's voice called out her name that she broke her eyes from Toriel's firey magic.

"FRISK." he called out, "RUN!" his voice quivered in fear, as Frisk snapped back to reality, making a mad dash down the hall.

Toriel's footsteps were quick behind her, making little effort to keep pace with the short human girl.

"All I wanted was a companion." she speaks slowly, calmly, "But everyone always leaves." she chuckles, "I'm tired of wasting my time on the dead."

More fire snakes around Frisk licking her ankles causing an awful burn. She gasps trying not to fall to the ground, stumbling none the less, balancing Flowey's pot under her arm. 

"You could have been safe here." She sings in a sickeningly sweet tone. "But no matter." her pace slowed, as did Frisk's own as they came upon a large heavy door.

Frisk turned on her aching heels to face Toriel, her expression still set to that horrible smile.

"Since you're so eager to die." she chimes, "I'll help you."

Frisk closes her eyes as another large wave of heat overcomes her, covering her face with her one free arm, shielding Flowey's pot with her body, she stumbles back into the door, which to her surprise opens, and the two tumble backwards into the darkness.

\---------------------------------------------------------

*Oh my, wasn't expecting a truly hostile Goatmom, now were you?

Thanks again, hopefully you've enjoyed. Please remember to leave a Kudos or even a comment! <3


	4. Footsteps in Falling Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds herself out in the cold, where she meets a certain skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, hello mr. skelly. :)
> 
> Hope everyone's enjoyed so far, I will be taking tomorrow off, so expect the following chapter on Monday.
> 
> Please remember to leave a Kudos or Comment!  
> Extra info on my profile!
> 
> As always guys, Enjoy!

The door shuts with a loud slam.

Frisk, suddenly alert, sits up with a jerky movement, causing herself to become dizzy. She catches herself from falling to the side with an elbow, the other hand flying to her aching head.

Flowey. She remembers.

Her eyes opened wide, worried, and fearful as she searches her surroundings for her friend's flower pot. The pot sat only a little over a meter from her location.

"Flowey!" she called crawling over to him, ignoring the dreadful stinging and burning of her hands.

The flower grinned up at her, looking more wilted, and tattered than ever.

"We did it Frisk." he chuckled in a hushed tone, "But we aren't free yet." he closed his eyes, and sighed, "I'm going to.. take a few." he fell silent, to Frisk's horror, did flowers sleep? She decided to answer her own question with a yes refusing to even for a minute let her mind wander to the concept of death.

Frisk finally aloud herself to calm down, catch her breath, and analyse her situation. 

Her eyes traveled down her arms, the sweater was charred, and burnt up, her shorts torn, and black from Toriel's attacks. She sighed, her body sore, and exposed skin burning from both the fire and chilly wind.

Her surroundings, she'd found, had changed quite dramatically. The ground was covered in snow, which had to her luck, caught Flowey's pot when she'd dropped him.

The soft large flakes floated down landing silently around her, from... Well, she wasn't sure where they were coming from, being in a mountain and all. 

Shrugging off the thought, she stood up, brushing herself off, her tattered clothing hanging loosely, leaving her exposed to the elements, she picked up Flowey's pot, deciding to press onward.

Frisk glanced back, the door stood tall, firmly shut, she turned back, making her way through the woods, her heavy feet leaving trails in the snow.

She trudged on for what seemed like an eternity, the crunching of snow underfoot the only sound to accompany her, until finally, a sickening loud snapping noise echoed from behind her.

Frisks whole body swung around to face the direction it'd come from. On the ground, a snapped branch stuck out of the snow, If she hadn't broken it then who- or what had?

She decided to blame the weather, believing the snow must have weighed down on a tree branch too much, or something like that. Continuing forward, covering Flowey with her tattered sleeve, she finds herself approaching a small bridge which had what appeared to be... a fence, built across it.

Frisk stood for a minute gawking at the wooden posts, unaware of the approaching footsteps behind her. The soft crunching came to a stop before a voice from behind sounded out, causing her to jump, spinning to face the monster behind her.

The monster, a skeleton, only ever so slightly more tall then herself stood before her, his dark hollow eyes staring directly into her own, only a slight flicker within indicating his line of sight. She took only a moment of her precious time to study his figure, searching for hostility.

The skeleton wore a red fur lined jacket, and black baggy gym shorts, his bony feet tucked away into sneakers. He stared expectantly at her, grinning, exposing his sharp canine like teeth, one of which gleamed gold in the moonlight.

Her gaze was broke as he took a step forward, Frisk taking a step back to match his actions. His expression changed almost instantly.

"Now now," His voice came out deep, and gruff, sounding with amusement, his expression stoic. "That ain't no way to greet a new friend." Frisk watched as one of his skeletal hands snuck out from the jacket pockets he'd had them stuffed within. He extended it forward, as if to shake hands.

Frisk eyed his hand doubtful, giving Flowey's resting image a glance. Deciding it couldn't possibly hurt, she took a step forward. towards the Skeleton.

He almost seemed surprised when she placed her warm hand within his own, as if he'd expected her to make a run for it.

"The uh, the names Sans." His grin returns as he eyes her cautiously, "Sans the skeleton."

"Frisk." was all that made its way out of Frisk's mouth, she was undeniably fearful, and wary of this newcomer.

Sans pulled his hand away first, shoving it roughly back into his coat.

"So, you- you're a human right?" He squinted his sockets in the moonlight to get a better look at Frisk, HOW was beyond her.

When frisk remained silent, he merely closed one eye, lazily staring at her with the other.

"That's hilarious." he chuckled darkly, sending chills down her spine. "Well, you better get going sweet heart." he teased, "There're a lot of scary monsters down here, and well, I have doubts you'd enjoy meetn' em." His attention, as if on que snaps down the path ahead.

"Oh look, here comes one now-- Well, if it isn't my brother, Papyrus," his eyes wander back over to Frisk, who's clutching Flowey's pot nervously.

"See, we're supposed to be on the watch for human's right now." He shrugs, "But I don't feel like capturing anyone today." he pauses, and removes a hand from his jacket to motion towards his brother, "Now Papyrus over there, he LOVES to hunt humans."

The word 'hunt' caused Frisk's heart to stop, her body, already cold, now felt frozen in time.

"What do you mean hunt?" she asks quickly earning a surprised look from the skeleton.

"So you found your voice, huh?" he avoids the subject, with an amused tone.

Her words had apparently awoken Flowey, who's eyes shot open upon hearing Sans voice, Sans caught this motion and turned to give the flower a piercing glare.

Sans seemed to notice Frisk's uneasy expression, causing him to let out a huff, "Listen sweetheart," he eyed her lazily, "Seems you're fresh off the surface. See- here, it's-"

He was cut off by an impatient Frisk, "Kill or be killed."

This seemed to irritate him, his glare now fixed on Frisks small form. "Yah... Right." he turned towards the bridge, making his way past Frisk to cross it. "Since you seem to know so much, I guess you can take care of yourself, am I wrong?" he grins to himself.

"We can take care of ourselves." Flowey piped up from Frisk's clutches.

Frisk, although skeptical, nodded to agree, earning a scoff from Sans, who'd already started walking off in the direction of his brother.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed.

In case you don't read notes: NEXT CHAPTER MONDAY [Taking a break this Sunday.]

Please Kodos or Comment <3

xoxo Jades

Have a great weekend everyone.


End file.
